Various game machines have been developed and marketed in the past to enable a plurality of player to attack targets in a multi-player type of game. With such a game machine, a player can enjoy a game of attacking a target, while either competing against another player or cooperating there with. That is why these games are popular with players.
There is therefore a problem with this type of game machine in that it is difficult for the players to perceive which player has attacked which target. Consider a case in which a plurality of players fires shots at a target, by way of example. In such a case, it is usual for each player to fire shots wildly at the targets, in order to increase the player's own game score and also increase the player's degree of contribution in cooperative play. At the instant that a shot has hit a target, it is therefore possible to perceive which player fired that shot, to a certain degree, but it is not possible to determine which player has hit which target after a short time has elapsed. It is even more difficult to perceive this when the targets move around after being hit. Each player has no option but to determine his or her own game score and degree of contribution by looking at the score display which is expressed in a numerical or similar fashion.